Truth Or Dare with FBCC and Others
by 1FanOfCartoons
Summary: With other cartoon characters. Hosted by ME, and my OCs. Rated T just in case. Bad summary,better story  I hope . Please enjoy.
1. Introduction and Rules

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FANBOY AND CHUM CHUM, INVADER ZIM OR SONGS THAT MAY BE MENTIONED IN THIS FANFIC! I ONLY OWN MY OCS AND MYSELF..(well, obviously)**_

_**Please enjoy. :) (Sorry if there's mistakes. I am not a very good writer. :P)**_

Haleigh: Hello, I'm Haleigh, your hostess and this is my co-hostesses, also my OCs, Charlotte and Rebecca.

Rebecca: Hey, guys!

Charlotte: Hey... *whispers* I was forced to be here..

Haleigh: This is a fanfic where we will play Truth Or Dare with characters of Fanboy and Chum Chum and Invader Zim!

Rebecca: *Takes out a list and reads it* The characters that are playing are:

Fanboy,

Chum Chum,

Kyle,

Sigmund,

Yo,

Oz,

Zim,

Dib,

Gaz,

G.I.R.,

Other characters (if we allow it),

Rebecca,

Charlotte,

and I.

Charlotte: Waiit a second!

Rebecca: What?

Charlotte: I'm on that list!

Haleigh: Yep.

Charlotte:I JUST WANTED TO BE THE CO-HOSTESS!

Rebecca: Well now you have no choice..

Charlotte: *somehow turns into Slow Motion* NOOOOOOOOOO! *faints and falls to the floor*

Haleigh: That was...weird..

Rebecca: Well, now that Charlotte has fainted, ON TO THE RULES!

1) Please keep the truths/dares T rated.

2) No marriage dares.

3) The number of dares you submit is unlimited.

4) I might let OCs or people come in for a chapter (More or less).

Rebecca: Well I guess that's it. So go submit your truth or dares in the reviews! We'll see you next time! Bye!


	2. Gender Bending and Helium?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, I REPEAT DO NOT OWN FANBOY AND CHUM CHUM! IT IS OWNED BY ERIC ROBLES, AND NICKELODEN, WHICH IS OWNED BY VIACOM! I ONLY OWN MY OCS AND MYSELF! (Well, obviously..)**

**Please enjoy. :) (Sorry if there is any mistakes, I'm not a very good writer. :P)**

Haleigh: HECK YEAH I'M BACK MOTHER-

Rebbeca:HALEIGH!

Haleigh: What? I was going to say mother ducks..

Rebbeca: Why would you say mother ducks?

Haleigh: That is one of the several questions I can't answer...

Charlotte: Okay then..o.o

Haleigh: So, shall we bring the contestants out here?

Rebbeca: 'Kay, I guess. But will you keep them tolerable? Like, not yelling and bouncing off the walls..?

Haleigh: NOPE! :D *Jumps out of seat and grabs a remote on a table in front of the long row of chairs, where the contestents will sit.* This will transport the characters out of their demensions and bring them here. :3

Charlotte: Bring them here now! I wanna get this started. :P

*Haleigh presses the button and all the contestants pop into their seats, bewildered.*

Haleigh: WELCOME, FANBOY, CHUM CHUM, KYLE, SIGMUND, YO, OZ, ZIM, DIB, GAZ AND G.I.R.!

Fanboy: WOW! WE'RE ON TV! HI, LENNY! *Waves to camera*

Kyle: Would you quiet down, Fanboy? Also, what are we DOING HERE?

Haleigh: You are in a studio, playing Fanboy and Chum Chum/Invader Zim TRUTH OR DARE!

Oz: Seriously..?

Charlotte: Yes... Seriously..8o

Rebecca: Hey, guys..

Haleigh: Well shall we get to those Truth and Dares..?

Fanboy and Chum Chum: YEAH!

Dib: Lets hope it doesn't envolve me..o.O

Haleigh: This is from **cartoongal11**:

**Okay um...I've got a dare for Kyle. I dare him to give both Fanboy and Sigmund a kiss...on the lips! **

****

**I also dare Zim to dress as a ballerina and recite the entire Nutcracker Suite with G.I.R., Dib, and Gaz in front of everyone at their school.  
><strong> 

**And...  
><strong> 

**I dare Sigmund to turn Kyle into a girl and keep him that way for...how's five chapters sound?  
><strong> 

**Please put my dares on if u could  
><strong> 

**Thank u! :D  
><strong> 

**And good luck! :D**

Haleigh: HECK YEAH! YAOI ON THE FIRST DARE? WHOO!

Kyle: W-what? I'M NOT KISSING THAT NINNY! AND ESPECIALLY SIGMUND! 

Haleigh: You better, Kyle~ ._.

Fanboy: O/O..

Sigmund: HAHAHAH! ...Wait, he has to kiss me?

Haleigh: You deserve it... Douche..

Sigmund: Oh, come on. You know you like me..;)

Haleigh: Bug off, Mr. Annoying-Accent-Guy...-_-'l'

Kyle: *snickers*

Haleigh: 'Kay,Kyle.. Get to it!

Rebecca: This is soo disgusting..

Kyle: Ngh... *Walks up to Fanboy and kisses him lightly*

Fanboy: *Sits there in shock*

Kyle: *Starts to walk towards Sigmund* DO I HAVE TO?

Haleigh: YUP! :3

Kyle: *Mumbles* stupid...*says something*..truth or dare.. *looks at Sigmund..* I hate you..

Sigmund: I'm not fond of you ether, Kyle the Constapatior.

Haleigh: Quit calling him names! *Pulls out a hard-cover book.* I'm not afraid to use this..

Kyle: *leans in and kisses him quickly* I still hate you.. *sits back down.*

Haleigh: Now for the next dare..

LETS GO TO THE SKOOL! *Devilishly smirks at the Invader Zim gang.*

Dib: Dang it...

Zim: Shut it, Dib-Stink. At least you don't have to dress up as a ballerina!

G.I.R.: YAY! YOU IS GOING TO LOOK PURTY, MASTA!

Haleigh: *presses a button on the remote from earlier to transport them on a stage, Zim dressed as a ballerina, and with the entire school as their audience.*

Haleigh: *Gets stage fright* W-well... PEACE OUT, SUCKERS! *Runs off-stage*

*... One embarassing preformance later, and they're all back at the studio, the Invader Zim gang covered in tomatos that the audience threw at them.*

Haleigh: FUNNIEST. PREFORMANCE. EVAR!

Gaz: It's not that funny... *eye twitch*

Dib: *wipes off squished tomato off his glasses* Yeah, I have tomato in places tomato should never be.. *shudders*

Kyle: *Snickers*

Fanboy and Chum Chum: *Bursts out laughing.*

Charlotte: NEXT DARE!

Haleigh: Sigmund, chop chop! Turn Kyle into a female.

Sigmund: With pleasure... *Does magic*

Kyle: WAIT- *POOF!*

*The smoke clears and there is standing a girl with a nice figure, flowy, long, red hair, a yellow and red-striped shirt, with a denim skirt with gold stitching, and the same braces, shoes, freckles..etc.*

Haleigh: Guess we're gonna have to call you Kyla from now on..

Kyla: *looks down* HOLY ELF! I'M A GIRL! And my voice is higher..e.o

Fanboy: WHOA!

Chum Chum: Wow, Kyle. You look pretty!

G.I.R.: WOW! JOO ARE PURTY, PERSON!

Zim: MUAHAHAHAH!...I AM ZIM~

Oz: That is weird...seriously.

Yo: WOW! You look so pretty, Kyla! Can I do your hair?

Gaz: *Snickers* Pretty good dare.. Only one that was amusing to me so far..*smirks*

Rebecca: Well, after that crazy episode... Next dare!

Haleigh: This is from **fanboy's girl**:

**i dare everyone to try helium and see how you sound XD**

Haleigh: xD Genius! BTW I've read your story and stuff. I'm still waiting for you to put another one! :3

Fanboy: W-wait... I don't have a girl...

Haleigh: Jamie? Wolf girl? New kid in class?

Fanboy: OHHH! It's Jamie! HI! I LOVE YOU! *Waves to camera*

Haleigh: *Is secretly a Fanboy fangirl and really jealous* Erm.. well let's try it! Rebecca, go get the helium tank... thing..

Rebecca: *sigh* Fiine! *goes into other room and brings it out, letting the helium out.*

Haleigh: *really high voice* Hello? Testing.. 1, 2, 3... TeeHee!

Fanboy: *High voice* WOOOOWWW! THIS IS JUST LIKE THAT TIME WHEN BOOG WAS GOING TO BOP US, THEN HE FLOATED AWAYY~

Chum Chum: *high voice* Haha! I remember that!

Kyle: *high voice* This is rather odd.

Zim: *normal voice* I AM ZIM!

Dib: *high voice* HEY! WHY DON'T YOU HAVE A HIGH-PITCHED VOICE?

Haleigh: *high-pitched voice* I'm guessing because he's an alien?

G.I.R.: *normal voice* TACO! Awwh.. I'm normal...

Gaz: *high-pitched voice* You better turn it off now..

Oz: *High-pitched voice* Seriously.. I agree, seriously.

Gaz: *High voice* SAY THE WORD 'SERIOUSLY' AGAIN AND I'LL SEND YOU INTO A NIGHTMARE WORLD! *raises fist*

Oz: *high voice*Seriously? What are you going to do? You're just a little girl, seriously...

Gaz: *high voice* THAT'S IT! YOU ASKED FOR IT! *lunges at Oz and it creates a cloud of dust with their arms and legs popping out of it, and Oz screaming in pain with Gaz yelling.*

Haleigh: *turns off helium* Welllll... Next dare? This one is from **7-dark-dreams** and he/she said:

**I dare Sigmund to tell everyone that kyle is the greatest preteen wizard! (my bet is it will cause him physical pain.)**

Haleigh: Finally, a dare that punishes Sigmund... If you don't count getting kissed by Kyle/Kyla a punishment. Hup to it, DouchePickle. *stole that from Ian from Smosh*

Sigmund: Nughh... *Walks up to Kyle* Y-you a-are t-the gr-greatest... PRE-TEENWIZARD! AHHHHHHHHHHH! *Whole body twitches and falls to the ground.

Haleigh: NEXT! This one is also from **7-dark-dreams**:

**I dare Sigmund to tell everyone that kyle is the greatest preteen wizard! (my bet is it will cause him physical pain.)**

Haleigh: Wake up, Sig- wait... He/she posted it two times...

Does that mean we have to do it again?

Kyle: I hope so. I want to hear it again!

Sigmund: *Lifts up hand and whispers* N-no... No more... I'll die!

Haleigh: I don't like Sigmund,but I don't want him to die! So, see you guys next time on...

Everyone: WHEEL OF FORT-

Haleigh: WAIT, GUYS! WRONG TV SHOW!

Everyone: TRUTH OR DARE!

*Applause*

XD


	3. Transformation and a Awkward Date?

DON'T OWN FANBOY AND CHUM CHUM OR INVADER ZIM AND EVERYTHING IN BETWEEN! BLARGH-DE-BLARGH-BLAUGRH! Whatever... *rolls eyes* -.-

Haleigh: What's happenin', Forum? Wait, I mean hey, guys... I've been watching too much Ray William Johnson. Also, listening to YourFavoriteMartian...

Fanboy: Who is Ray William Johnson..?

Haleigh: Here... *Hands him a laptop* Go to YouTube and type RayWilliamJohnson, all one word. And watch some of his videos.

Fanboy: What is YouTube..?

Haleigh: *facepalm* Gimme. *Takes the laptop* *does stuff* Go in that closet over there and watch that video.

Fanboy: Okay... *goes in closet*

Haleigh: Sooo...LETS START THIS! This one comes from **Cartoongal11**:

**THANK U!**

**THANK U!**

**THANK U!**

**Great chapter and I was just wondering...could I post another dare?**

**If so then here it is...**

**Since Kyle's now a girl thanks 2 me, I dare him/her 2 go out on a date with Sigmund a really, really romantic date, wearing fancy clothes, good food, etc. and then at the end of the date, Sigmund has 2 French Kiss Kyle 4 5 straight minutes.**

**I also dare Chum Chum to kiss Yo, then Fanboy, and then Gaz...ON THE LIPS!**

Haleigh: AHAH! You have the best dares.

Kyla: WHAT? NO! WHY MUST YOU TORTURE ME, CARTOONGAL11?

Sigmund: What? I am not doing that!

Haleigh: Yes, you are! Right Charlotte?

Charlotte: Don't call me Charlotte.. I'm Charlie..*POOF*

*Charlotte now has short purple hair, and is wearing a black T-shirt, grey capri pants, and purple running shoes*

Haleigh: Crap! Now that I started over my OC story, it took the form of Charlie, a vicious, yet protective little girl. Instead of Charlotte, the most caring, nerdy, and shy girl you'll ever meet.

Charlie: I AM NOT VICIOUS!

Kyla: Oh great...

Charlie: Shut up, Kyle. *rolls eyes*

Kyla: It's Kyla, _Charlotte_. *smirks*

Charlie: Okay, you wanna call me that? *chuckles evily* Just wait, when you come back, you'll regret you were ever born..

Haleigh: Okay, so on with the dare. Kyla and Sigmund, I'll press this button and you'll appear at a fancy restaurant that you'll have all to yourself. *presses button*

*They disappear.*

Charlie: Finally...

Haleigh: Hey, Oz!

Oz: Yeah?

Haleigh: Will you go videotape their date? Really? Okay here's a camera. *throws camera*

Oz: *sigh* Seriously? Okay fine.. *walks out door*

Haleigh: Charlie, go set up the big screen, so we can see them.

Charlie: *Rolls Eyes* Whatever... *walks away*

Haleigh: While she's doing that, lets go to the next dare.. FANBOY! COME OUT OF THE CLOSET NOW!

Fanboy: *walks out of closet* So. Many. Swears and inaproprite jokes.. *twitch* But it was funny!

Haleigh: Heh heh.. Sorry, I forgot 'bout those. Anyway, Chum Chum has to kiss Yo, Fanboy, and Gaz.

Chum Chum: Oh no...

Fanboy: EWWW! No offense, buddy.

Yo: EEEEE! YAY! THANK YOU!

Gaz: What the heck is a Chum Chum?

Chum Chum: *Raises hand* U-uh, I'm Chum Chum..

Haleigh: So, kiss Fanboy first, Chum Chum.

Chum Chum: WHYY? T~T

Fanboy: It's okay, buddy. Just do it as quick as possible..

Chum Chum: O-okay.. *walks up to Fanboy* ...T~T

Fanboy: It's okay, Chum Chu-

Chum Chum: *kisses Fanboy for about 5 seconds* *turns to Haleigh* Happy?

Haleigh: Yeepp. :)

Fanboy: ...o_o

Haleigh: Now...*shudder* kiss Yo, Chum Chu-

Yo: YAYYY!

Haleigh: SHUSH! *Covers ears* I don't need to listen to your fangirl scream just because I mention...that guy over there..*points to Chum Chum*

Chum Chum: O-okay, I'll do it..*walks up to Yo.* ._. *kisses her and sits back down*

Yo: *Sighs Lovingly*

Haleigh: Now Gaz! HAHAH!

Dib: You are weird..

Random Classmate: *pops out of nowhere* _YOUR_ WEIRD! AND CRAZY! *walks away*

Haleigh: Haha! I know, Dib. But you're not the most sane person in this room ether.

Rebecca: Am I?

Haleigh: *looks around* Yep, pretty much.

Rebecca: Cool.

Chum Chum: O-okay, I'll do it now. *walks up to Gaz and kisses her quickly and runs away*

Gaz: *opens one eye and stares at camera* I will kill you in your sleep, Cartoongal11... *twitch*

Haleigh: CHARLIE! DID YOU PUT THE TV UP YET!

Charlie: *walks into room with remote* Yeah.. *presses button on remote*

*A television on the wall turns on, it shows only static first, then it shows Kyla and Sigmund eating dinner, wearing fancy clothes, and chatting*

Fanboy: HEY, IT'S THEM! HIII!

Haleigh: Sweetie, they can't hear you..

Fanboy: Oh..

*At Restaurant*

Kyla: I hate this dare...

Sigmund: Hmm, me too.

Kyla: At least I'm away from those ninnies... Especially Haleigh. She's such an imbecile for bringing me into this.

*At studio*

Haleigh: HEY! *Pulls out Voodoo doll of Kyla* I'll show you an imbecile! *punches doll in face*

*At the restarant*

Kyla: OWW! *Holds face in hands*

Sigmund: What's wrong, Kyla?

Kyla: I-I just felt as though someone has punched me in the face.

*At studio*

Fanboy: WHOA! Where'd you get that Voodoo doll?

Haleigh: I have my ways.. I have Voodoo dolls of ALL of you.. *smirks* I just forgot about them 'til now.

Fanboy: Could I have a Voodoo doll of me?

Haleigh: Uh, no...

*At the restarant*

Kyla: *Arms go out of control, thanks to the Voodoo doll.* MY ARMS ARE OUT OF CONTROL! *Walks up to Sigmund* HELP! *Smacks Sigmund in the face*

Sigmund: Ow! Well, if you're going to be rude-!

Kyla: No! Someone is controling me! *slips and falls to the ground* Ow!

Sigmund: *Snickers* This dare is more amusing than I thought it would be... *helps Kyla up*

*As he lifts her up, their faces are an inch away from each other; they blush and turn away.*

Kyla: Do you want to end this date..?

Sigmund: Is this just an excuse to french-kiss me?

Kyla: N-NO! *Blushes more* I just wanna go back.

Sigmund: Very well then. *pulls Kyla close and puts his arms around her*

Kyla: *Blushes a deep red* Am I really going to do this?

Sigmund: Guess so...

*Sigmund leans in and starts french-kissing her; they French-kiss for a while then they stop, out of breath.*

Kyla: *pant* Wow.. *pant*

*At studio*

Everyone but Haleigh: EWWWW!

Haleigh: AWWW~ :3

Charlie: That was freakin' disgusting...

Haleigh: Aww! Come on! It looks like they like each other.

Charlie: IT'S WRONG! THEY'RE MORTAL ENEMIES!

Haleigh: *turns to camera* Eric Robles, or anyone else who works with Fanboy and Chum Chum, please don't hate me. xD

*Oz, Kyla, and Sigmund walk in the door*

Kyla: HALEIGH! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU ALL SAW EVERYTHING!

Oz: It was seriously disgusting videotaping them, but at least I hid behind a dessert cart! 

Rebecca: How is that good?

Oz: I ate the desserts, seriously.

Haleigh: *laughs* That Oz..xP NEXT DARE IS FROM...**Fanboys girl forever:**

**hi Fanboy! :3 i love you to ~desu**

**ANYWAY! Has anyone read the Fanfic Cupcakes? If you had tell me what you think of it. 3**

Haleigh: Hmm.. Cupcakes? I don't think I did.. Where can I find it? And is it about Fanboy and Chum Chum or..? Well, moving on.. This dare is from **7-dark-dreams:**

**Sorry about the double post. I don't want Sigmund to die. Just suffer. It's my duty as a proclaimed Kyle fangirl.**

**Next dare then.**

**I dare Yo to put her Yamaguchi pet in a locked box for the rest of the story. (as long as there isn't a dare about it)**

**I also dare kyle (kyla) to to spin fanboy around in a spinny chair until he becomes ill!**

Haleigh: *laughs* That was sooo funny! You're a Kyle fangirl? Well, I'm a Fanboy fangir- O_O I MEAN.. UH LETS GET TO THE DARES SHALL WE?

Kyla: Fangirl?

Haleigh: Yeah, it's like when your a big fan of something you love I guess.. I don't know how to explain it..

Fanboy: You're a fangirl of me?

Haleigh: *blushes* N-no... I'm..a CRONA FANGIRL! Y'know from Soul Eater?

*Cricket...cricket...*

Haleigh: No? Okay then... Dare time...

Yo: NOO! NOT MY BABY SCAMPERS!

Haleigh: Don't wanna cooperate? Fine.. *grins wickedly and takes out Voodoo doll of Yo and makes Yo throw the Yamagatchi*

Yo: *Slow motion* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Haleigh: *Normal speed* *Catches it with one hand, not even moving a muscle* Charlie. *dramatic voice* THE BOX!

Charlie: *Walks over slowly and holds out the box*

Haleigh: *Drops it in and locks it*

Yo: NOO! SCAMPERS!

Haleigh: *takes box and hides it under her chair* Next dare then...

Kyla: Oh no...

Charlie: Oh yes. *smiles devilishly*

Kyla: You stay out of this, Charlie!

Charlie: Oh, yeah. I forgot to give you a beating for calling me Charlotte earlier... I'll do it later. Too lazy..

Fanboy: YAY! Kyle- Uh I mean Kyla. Lets play with this spinny chair! *grabs chair and throws Kyla on it*

Kyla: *turns to Haleigh and whispers* Help. Me..

*Fanboy spins Kyla around for a long time, along with Kyla's screaming. As soon as Fanboy stops, Kyla looks a sickly green.*

Kyla: Oh my! I'm going to be unwell! *tries to run to the bathroom, but ends up vomiting on Haleigh's shoes.*

Haleigh: EGH! Thanks a lot, Kyla! Next dare comes from a familiar user I see everywhere:** Samantha1105:**

**Um...hello. I'm Rima, Samantha1105's OC for the FB&CC archive! I wanna say a quick HEY to all my friends on the show! I can see you all on my TV! It's soo cool! My mother says hi too!**

**Okay, if you don't mind, I'd like to give a few dares myself:**

**Siggy: Perform a magic trick...(my mother wants to see one...-_-)**

**Kyle~: Listen to "Suna no Oshiro" by Kanon Wakeshima and describe how it makes you feel. (Don't worry it's an appropriate Japanese song. Yes, I am Japanese. xD)**

**FB: Spend the day with Lenny...(that should be funny. Just bring a broom to sweep away Lenny's hair that he pulls out...)**

**CC: I've got nothing for you, your too cute! x3**

**Zim: Try not to announce your name after everything you say. It's seriously weird (I pulled an Oz there...)**

**OKAY! That's it! My mother and I are HUGE fans of this show! Bye guys! (Love you Kyle! I borrowed your Necronomicon yesterday btw...I hope you don't mind! Oh and sorry about my lame dares...use them as a filler I guess.)**

**-Rima**

Everyone on FBCC: HI, RIMA!

Kyla: Oh, no wonder I can't find it. I thought I lost it. :o

Haleigh: Hey, Rima. Oh, you're Japanese? That just makes you %100 cooler. *.* First dare, Sigmund! Show us a magic trick!

Sigmund: Very well then. *stands up* I will make a girl disappear... *points to Charlie*

Charlie: *is listening to music with her eyes closed*

Sigmund: I SAID 'I will make a girl disappear!'!

Charlie: *still listening to music*

Sigmund: *growls* WHOEVER YOU ARE, STAND RIGHT HERE! *Points to ground a few feet away from him*

Charlie: *looks at Sigmund and takes earbuds out* ...What?

Sigmund: *facepalm* *sighs and tries to calm down* Just. Stand. Right. THERE!

Charlie: Whatever... *puts earbuds in and stands in the spot*

Sigmund: *sighs* NOW I will make a girl disappear.. *waves hand*

*Charlie disappears in a puff of smoke*

Kyla: YES!

Sigmund: I've never seen you so happy with me, Kyla.

Kyla: It's only because you made Charlie disappear.

Haleigh: *smirks* Riiight...;P Well, now Kyla, you have to listen to a Japanese song. *throws iPod to Kyla* Go listen to the song and describe how it makes you feel.

Kyla: *puts earbuds in and listens to song* Wow.. It made me feel a little... well scared, yet it was a beautiful song.

Haleigh: Don't worry. You're not the only one who got scared over a song. I got scared because of that Halloween song that's like *imitates song*. Like that.

Kyla: ...o_O

Haleigh: Oh! I almost forgot! Sigmund, could you bring Charlie back?

Sigmund: Sure, Haleigh~ *brings Charlie back*

Charlie: WHOOOA! THAT WAS COOOLL! :D

Haleigh: Now, Fanboy. You now have to spend the day with Lenn-

Lenny (he's still at the Frosty Mart): !

Fanboy: Huh... That sounded like Lenny. He must be excited to spend the day with me. ^-^

Haleigh: *flat voice* Yeahh, he's soo excited... Here's a broom. *hands broom to Fanboy* Well, I'll transport you to the Frosty Mart.. *pulls remote out of back and presses button*

*Fanboy disappears.*

Haleigh: Now, Zim. You have to try not to say your name after everything you say.

Zim: Eh? Zim does not know what you are talking about, Filthy Huu-man!

Haleigh: ...-_- *takes out Zim voodoo doll*

Zim: 8, ...

Haleigh: *takes a piece of meat and sets it on the Voodoo doll* *smirks*

Zim: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Haleigh: LOL :P Next dare I guess.. This one comes from **EmmacreatorofLennyandEddie:**

**Awww! Could you add Boog? I dare his to kiss Fanboy on the lips! (don't ask why). I sorta like torchering Boog. Did I spell that right?**

**See ya!**

Haleigh: I believe it's spelled 'Torturing'. :3 Okay, I'll bring him here. But he can't bop anyone.

Chum Chum: YAY!

*Meanwhile at the Frosty Mart...*

Fanboy: HEY LENNY LOOK WHAT I CAN DO! *Runs around the store (on the walls and ceiling too) screaming*

Lenny: NGHHH! *Facedesk or should I say facecounter. lol* My stress twitch is back! *eye twitch*

Boog: *playing Chimp Chomp* YEAH! I'm just about to beat the best record of all time!

*Boog is transported to the studio before he could beat the score*

Boog: WHAT! WHY? I WAS JUST ABOUT TO BEAT THE BEST SCORE IN CHIMP CHOMP HISTORY!

Haleigh: *Walks up to Boog* Sorry about that. Welcome to Fanboy and Chum Chum/Invader Zim Truth Or Dare! Please sign this.. *hands him a contract*

Boog: Grr.. Fine! *signs it*

Haleigh: Okay, now you can't bop anyone. And if you do, I have the right to do anything to your Voodoo doll. *smirks devilishly*

Boog: WHAT? GRR! *Raises fist*

Haleigh: Uh-uh-uh! *Takes out Boog Voodoo doll*

Boog: o_o Okay, okay!

Haleigh: A user named **EmmacreatorofLennyandEddie** dared you to kiss Fanboy. ON THE LIPS! Teehee~

Boog: *turns a ghostly white* WHAT! I'M NOT DOING THAT!

Haleigh: I also have a Chimp Chomp Voodoo doll...for some reason.o.O *takes out Voodoo doll*

Boog: NO! DON'T HURT MY BABY! SEE SEE? I'LL DO IT!

Fanboy: O_O Crap...

Boog: *lifts Fanboy and kisses him* BLEGH!

Fanboy: EWWW! *spits* WHO COMES UP WITH THESE DARES?

*Boog sets Fanboy down*

Boog: Where am I supposed to sit..?

Charlie: You can sit on Kyla's lap! *devilishly smiles*

Kyla: STOP IT, CHARLIE!

Haleigh: I don't even know why I made you guys hate each other.

Kyla: Yes, why? What did I do to her..?

Charlie: You were asking a stupid question... Then I answered sarcasticly then you're like, *mimicks Kyla* YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE SOO RUDE! BLAH DE BLAHBLAHBLAH!

Kyla: I just asked a simple question.

Charlie: That I answered in front of the class! Idiotic moron...

Haleigh: 'Kay, guys. This is getting a little out of control so just calm do-

Kyla: I AM NOT A MORON! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO SAY THAT?

Charlie: Because you are!

Haleigh: *takes Charlie and Kyla's Voodoo dolls and makes them hug each other*

Charlie: WHAT AM I DOING?

Kyla: WHAT AM _I _DOING?

Haleigh: *lets go of dolls* I made you guys hug each other..

Charlie: *growls* *punches Kyla*

Kyla: OW! What was that for?

Charlie: For calling me Charlotte and hugging me...

Kyla: GRR! *Pulls Charlie's hair*

Charlie: OW! FU-

Haleigh: HEY! NO SWEARING!

Charlie: FINE! Frigg you, Kyla! *Punches Kyla's stomach*

Kyla: *bends over in pain* OUCH!

Charlie: *Jumps on Kyla and creates a cloud of dust with their arms and legs popping out of it; all you hear is their screaming.*

Charlie: YOU FREAKIN'-

Haleigh: *Turns to camera* OH-KAY! I'M GOING TO CUT THIS ONE SHORT TODAY! See ya next time on TRUTH OR DARE!

*Screen goes to static*

**Hiii, guys. Another chapter! Keep sending your dares in through a review or a PM.. Any dares I didn't do I will do in the next chapter, 'cause I just remembered I missed some. I would do it right now. But I gotta do my homework last-minute...-_-U Sorry! Bye, I love you guys! :D**


End file.
